


Walpurgisnacht

by IcedFairy



Category: Touhou Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedFairy/pseuds/IcedFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magicians of Gensoukyo and Makai go to the glorious witches' ball.  Whether they want to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walpurgisnacht

Alice smiled at the results of her work. It had taken several weeks, three different pacts with demons, five duels, and a dash of outright divine intervention, but she'd succeeded in her quest. And the results were more impressive then she'd dared to imagine.

Before her stood the other four most powerful magicians in Gensoukyo, all dressed in the finest formal attire. Admittedly Byakuren's evening dress was similar to her usual clothing, and Ellen's dress screamed generic Disney princess, but Marisa's strapless black cocktail dress and Patchouli's purple ball gown both fit them quite well. Alice was a little biased of course, since she'd created both of the dresses, as well as the simpler blue dress she had picked out for herself. Sadly the people in question didn't seem to appreciate the effort that had gone into her work.

"This is all your fault Patchouli," Marisa muttered as she smoothed out her dress.

"I simply said we should go to Walpurgisnacht," Patchouli muttered taking another dark look at her ball gown. "I said nothing about formal attire."

Byakuren shifted awkwardly as the other magicians complained. "I'm still not sure why you needed me to come. I know I visited once, but I stopped being a magician in favor of the path of a monk."

"What's the matter? Don't you like balls?" Ellen chirped. "I mean, they're so exciting and romantic. Maybe we could even meet a prince!"

Alice considered briefly correcting Ellen, but kept her thoughts to herself. The cheery magician was the only one of the crew that actually wanted to be here AND was willing to dress up for the event. Instead she turned to speak to the more reluctant members of the expedition. "Marisa's cluelessness I can understand, but you of all people should know better Patchouli. This is a bicentennial Walpurgisnacht. Our appearances will be judged, no matter how unreasonable it is. And since none of us are the type to flaunt our power in ostentatious displays of wasted magic, we have to do things the old fashioned way." Four pairs of eyes focused on Shanghai, but Alice ignored the implied comments and continued. "In addition given we're the largest group of mages from Gensoukyo arriving, our appearance will reflect on our homeland as well."

"I was witchy enough before you stole my hat," Marisa muttered. "And I don't see why I should care if the people here think badly of the Scarlet Devil Mansion or whatever they're going to associate us with."

Alice sniffed in annoyance. "If you want to annoy Remilia that's your problem. But don't forget you're also in a coven with me. Which means your slovenly dress will reflect poorly not just on Gensoukyo, but on Makai and mother as well. And given there will be a lot of Makai magicians there..."

Patchouli and Marisa frowned, but didn't contest the issue. Byakuren however stepped forward. "While I admit that your reasoning is sound, I'm still not sure why I need to be here. This is going to be a party with drinking, politicking and flirting with demons. Three things I'm specifically not supposed to be doing."

Ellen frowned at that. "Demons? Are any of the demons princes? Maybe enchanted ones?"

"You're here because..." Alice paused. She had no idea why Patchouli had been insistent on inviting Byakuren. "...we need someone to keep Marisa from looting the place clean?"

"Good luck with that!" Marisa snapped. "After all this nonsense, I'm not leaving without stealing a full dinner set."

Patchouli coughed, then took over. "My apologies. We need you here for two reasons Miss Hijiri. One, to settle any fights that might arise nonviolently. You have a small amount of fame, even if most of it has been lost to time, so you'll be able to convince older and more arrogant magicians that 'youngsters' such us are not to be trifled with. Second, and most importantly however, as someone who has attended a Walpugisnacht before you can vouch for someone as a witch without being in a coven with them. I can only vouch for Yuki or Mai. I need you to get the other one in without the stupid magic trial nonsense."

"Ah. Well that's fair enough." Byakuren sighed and relaxed a bit. "You'll understand I'll probably leave early however. This really isn't my place anymore."

Patchouli nodded. "Fair enough."

Alice frowned. "Technically the cost of you losing the duel was to stay the whole evening." Alice sighed. "But if you really want to leave in the middle I would not be so uncouth as to stop you."

"Ah! And how are you going to convince me to come along?" Ellen asked.

"Didn't you come to us asking for a ride?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, but Socrates and I were feeling left out of the whole complaining thing," Ellen responded. "I mean, I suppose I could complain about there being demons instead of princes, but I'm pretty sure I was supposed to remember that on my own."

Alice wasn't sure how to respond to that so instead she turned to Patchouli. "So where are Mai and Yuki anyway? And why did Koakuma need to go with them?"

"They're getting our escorts together," Patchouli replied.

"Escorts?" Alice felt her eyes narrow. Marisa and Byakuren looked equally offput by the idea.

"This is a witches' ball, yes?" Patchouli waved her hand. "We're supposed to go there, exchange spells, start petty feuds, get drunk, and most importantly connect with demons. Back when devils were less concentrated and more dangerous to summon, Walpurgisnacht was the night when a witch got to meet and greet those demons who were actually interested in working with a mage. In fact that's still one of its primary purposes, since a large number of magicians hide away in 'magician only' realms. The only difference is the demons and witches tend to be more interested in companionship then the old world shattering relationships." Patchouli sighed. "Thus why I asked for escorts for everyone. So we wouldn't get pestered by an endless parade of lonely incubi."

"Ya know, I don't really consider being attached to a succubus for the night to be that much better. Especially since I'm sure you're claiming Koa as your escort," Marisa pointed out dryly.

Byakuren crossed her arms. "I must agree. I have my position within the temple to consider. Especially with those Taoists complicating matters. I can't allow myself such impropriety, even if I was interested."

Patchouli coughed a few times before replying. "That's why I had Koakuma go. So they'd pick devils that wouldn't actually try to seduce you. Elle, my other familiar, will be serving as your escort Byakuren, so you don't need to worry at all. She'll walk with you to show you aren't interested in hookups then wander off to let you enjoy the party in peace. And I know I can trust Koakuma to find proper matches for everyone else. Though I'm afraid I didn't tell her to find someone for you Ellen, given I didn't know you'd be joining us."

"That's okay, I have Socrates!" Ellen said, holding her cat high. The black feline gave a long suffering meow. Alice had to admit, against that kind of defense even the most persistent demons would probably back off. Ellen wasn't axe crazy, but the demons here wouldn't know that.

Still, Alice considered hiding behind a 'beard' to be insulting to her position. "And I have my Grimoire. You can have my 'date' if you wish Ellen. I will be attending solo." She brushed her hair back over her ears as she turned her gaze on Patchouli and Marisa.

Patchouli frowned, but Marisa just snorted. "Sure thing. Just don't complain when a fight starts because of it. Patchy might not want to start a scene, but I totally want to fry someone."

"Now now Marisa, it's bad karma to incite violence purely because you don't like the dress you've been given," Byakuren scolded.

"Told you it would end up like this Mai."

Alice turned to see Yuki and Mai stepping out of a dimensional rift, followed by Koakuma and four other devils. The two Makai magicians had decided on matching sleeveless dresses along with gloves, though Yuki's hat and Mai's wings broke their symmetry. Still Alice thought that suited them better. Koakuma and her siblings simply wore suits, though the cuts were slightly different for each, and one of the devils had added a short sword to their attire.

Yuki smoothed back her hair while Mai smirked. "So since Alice doesn't want an escort we're all here." The fire mage turned to Ellen. "I don't think we've met. I'm Yuki."

Alice politely joined in as introductions were passed around. Ellen greeted everyone with her usual cheer, while Koakuma seemed almost as bored as Patchouli. The other demons, Elle, Ruby, Shotglass and Elspeth, seemed more enthusiastic about the matter.

When introductions were over Alice turned towards the path leading up the mountain. "Well then, shall we enter before the line gets too long?"

Patchouli nodded. "Indeed. Even if we get to use the returning members entrance it would be best to start now. After all we have to walk."

Alice began her ascent. Soon she'd figure out why Patchouli'd been so insistent about going here.

* * *

Marisa had been annoyed at this nonsense ever since Patchouli had suggested it. True the idea of dropping in and showing off to the greatest witches had flitted through her mind a couple of times, but the fact that most of the people attending would be older than Patchouli made that fantasy unlikely. She'd also tossed around the idea of stealing some nice magical artifacts, but given more traditional witches usually had great skill with curses, she'd tossed out that idea as well. That left her with stealing spells, in exchange for sitting through some formal event where she didn't know the rules, with a date she'd never met before, while Patchouli got to flirt with Koa and Alice politicked. Not her idea of a fun time.

However as their group ascended the mountain she couldn't help feeling a certain electricity in the air. There was magic here, and lots of it. The crackling energy of thousands of spells designed to create the ball and hide it from the outside world. The inaudible hum of thousands of witches all in one place, each one resonating with personal power on their own unique wavelength. And below that mad chorus the deep beat of the power of this location, a power that had been here before the first witch and might linger after the last. The magic of winter changing into spring.

The gate that appeared before them as they passed over the final rise was just as impressive. It was a set of doubled swinging gates, made with rods of ebony and silver. At least that's what Marisa guessed. The party could be seen beyond, but only hazy flashing glimpses of it. Before the gates three somber hooded figures stood, a massive guestbook on a table next to each. A crowd of younger witches queued around the two on either side. Most were dressed up, though some were in normal clothes. As their group passed the queues several of the magicians turned to look at the crowd. Marisa waved and smiled, but it was obvious there was a lot more attention on Alice, Yuki and Mai. At a guess those were Makai magicians then.

When they reached the middle figure it held out a pen. "Patchouli Knowledge, Byakuren Hijiri, and Ellen Fuwafuwaatama Aureus. You are Welcomed. Do you wish to sponsor a witch?"

Patchouli nodded. "I bring those bonded to me by the contract of a coven, and one guest. Mai."

The figure shook its head. "I'm sorry, however the rules have changed since last you joined us. The heads have decreed that one may only bring in new coven members or guests. Not both."

Marisa took an involuntary step back as Patchouli's expression twisted into the snarl she wore right before committing great bodily harm upon someone. "Damned arrogant, incompetent, lazy do nothings. What purpose does forcing more people to jump through hoops serve?"

"Oooh! I can help!" Ellen waved her arm happily. "I'll sponsor. Me and Socrates think Mai's a good enough magician."

"Do you wish to give reasoning for this sponsorship?" The figure asked.

Ellen nodded. "Her wings are fluffy! That's an important witch feature!"

Marisa chuckled as the robed figure seemed to pause. Trust Ellen to confuse a highly sophisticated magical construct. Mai on the other hand seemed to take it in stride, flapping her wings once or twice for effect.

"So noted," the figure finally said. "Do you have a sponsorship, Byakuren Hijiri?"

"Yes," Byakuren smiled. "I will be sponsoring Yuki here for her work with other youkai."

"I suppose that works," Yuki muttered.

The figure held out the pen again. "You are all Welcomed. Sign your names, so that you may be remembered, then enter."

Marisa tried to remain nonchalant as she followed Patchy and Alice up to the giant tome. Still she couldn't help but linger over the book as she prepared to sign her own name in. This tome contained the names of the greatest witches to ever live. It had the names of thousands of lesser witches who all pulled on history one way or another. It was a relic surpassing the Gensoukyo Chronicles.

She really really wanted to steal it.

In the end she settled for simply signing her name, and as an afterthought putting Mima down as her master. She was certain the green haired spirit hadn't lived long enough to visit, so she figured a mention of her first magic tutor was something the crazy ghost would like. She then stepped aside so the rest of the group could sign in. Marisa noticed the others seemed to have similar reverence for the artifact. Except Ellen of course.

When Byakuren finally put her name into the tome and stepped forward the gates swung open revealing a bright light. "Proceed," the hooded figure stated.

The light intensified as Marisa stepped through. Normally she'd dismiss it as pretentiousness but she had to admit that she was excited about the party part.

As the light faded however her excitement drained away. While the open air clearing was impressive, the party itself just looked like one of Remilia's larger affairs. Perhaps even less interesting. While devils replaced the fairy maids, there were no interesting youkai standing around, just other magicians. And unlike the magicians Marisa was used to, the average physical age around here seemed to be sixty. And that was with the makai crew skewing it hard. She could kinda understand not changing your appearance with magic, but when age was starting to affect your ability to move it seemed foolish to not deal with that.

She turned to the rest of the group. "So what's there for entertainment?"

"The ball itself will be in a couple of hours, if you care to dance." Patchouli replied. "Until then the tradition is to sample the buffet and insult your peers. I trust everyone here is good at that?" Marisa and Mai chuckled, while Alice tried to look innocent.

"That doesn't sound quite right," Ellen said.

Byakuren patted the other magician on the back. "I believe her views are mildly skewed. I'm sure we can have fun without such crudeness."

"To each their own. Still it's considered proper form to wander separately for a while at the start. Otherwise the covens would just stand around and give each other dark looks all night. Shall we meet up when the dance starts?" Patchouli asked.

"Sounds good to me." Marisa waved to the others and started heading towards the food tables. She could get a good idea on what was what from there.

As she walked across the field she decided now was a good time to get to know the devil that had been quietly shadowing her for some time. "So Ruby, huh? What's your job? And how'd you get picked for this shindig?"

"I'm the adventuring succubi. I do random jobs for my mistresses and generally look for interesting things." The red headed devil smiled at her. "As for how I got picked, I volunteered. Koakuma's told us devils a lot about you after all. It's always nice to get to chat with someone who understands how useful fire is for settling diplomatic disputes."

Marisa raised an eyebrow. "Surprised she told you about those, since she was usually the person being set on fire. Then again I suppose she doesn't take it too personally either." Marisa shrugged. "I imagine you get into those situations more often than me. Incidents are more about trash talk then real diplomacy."

"Hm... It would be interesting to see one of those incidents. They sound like a lot of fun." Ruby patted her sword. "I love my work as an adventurer, but it would be nice to have a few contests that are both unscripted and friendly."

"I dunno. I'd kinda like to get out more. Gensoukyo's full of cool things, but the occasional adventure outside would be nice." Marisa looked around at the ball surrounding her and frowned. "So long as they were actual adventures."

As they reached the table the group of witches already there looked Marisa up and down and rather dismissively turned away. Marisa considered picking a fight right then and there, but she reconsidered when her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten recently. Instead she started looking over the platters on the table for anything good. Unfortunately it seemed proper Japanese cuisine was in short supply. She picked over the foods she knew from Remilia's parties, while turning to Ruby. "Any suggestions food wise?"

"Grab an eclair fast," the devil said as she swiped one for herself. "Can't say much for the rest. Maybe get some the artichokes? Looks pretty bland right now. Probably because these are just the appetizers."

"Maybe you'd find something more to your liking at the kids table," one of the women muttered just loud enough so she could be overheard. The group snickered as Marisa turned towards them. Her hand twitched towards where her explosive potions were stored, but a certain innate perversity held her back. Instead she looked around. Sure enough in the far corner there were six or seven kids standing around a table. Marisa had assumed they were just witches who wanted to look young, but given true magicians were born as youkai she should have guessed there would be some actual children around.

A smirk grew across her face. "Thanks! I was hoping there were gonna be some interesting people to chat with other than Ruby. Later." She tossed the surprised looking women a wave that even Satori would have a hard time doubting the sincerity of and started walking towards the distant table. Ruby hurried along after her with a confused look.

"Are we really going to the kids table?" The devil asked.

"Yep! What's wrong? I thought devils liked corrupting impressionable youth," Marisa replied.

"My preferred corruptions are not recommended for summoners below seventeen years of age." Ruby grimaced. "I'm not good with kids! I rescue them, dump them somewhere kinda safe then go on to shoot the people who kidnapped them in the face. This isn't my specialty!"

Marisa laughed. It seemed she'd already managed to confound the mighty adventurer. It was nice being the one in charge of the conversation for once. "Just follow my lead. If you blank tell them a story. Age appropriate."

Ruby's sputtered protests fell silent as they reached the small table. There were eight girls there, ranging from seven to fourteen from Marisa's guess. The younger kids looked bored, while the young teenagers looked bored and sullen. One of the older kids gave her a dark look as she wandered over. "I don't know who you are, but none of us are dumb enough to agree to be some random witch's apprentice, even if those contracts were binding tonight."

Marisa tipped her hat to the girl. "Heh, you're a sharp tongued kid aren't you? I'm Marisa Kirisame, Ordinary Magician. And I don't take apprentices that aren't motivated enough to run away from home and ask me for power." Marisa winked. "But I ain't here for that kinda nonsense. I'm here to steal your spells. After all you girls have to have thought up something interesting, unlike those old fuddie duddies wandering around pretending they're cool."

The girl that had challenged her just stood there in slack jawed disbelief at her insane pronouncement, but one of the younger girls clutched a book close. "You aren't going to steal my spell old lady!"

Marisa held herself back from commenting on the 'old lady' line, even though Ruby was snickering behind her. Instead she waited for more pieces to fall into play. Sure enough a slightly older girl wheeled on the child. "What? You don't have a unique spell Kseniya! Mom hasn't let you even see the mid level grimoires yet. Don't lie to strangers like that."

Kseniya whirled on her sister, Marisa's ultimatum forgotten. "I do too have a spell, Lyudmila! Watch!" The young girl whipped out a wand and waved it at a blueberry tart sitting on the table. "Клубника магию вспышка!" There was a stream of pink sparkles, a puff of smoke, and then the pastry reappeared as a strawberry tart. "See! My spell can turn any berry into strawberries!"

"Oooh. Not bad not bad." Marisa gave light applause at the transformation. Kseniya grinned widely and bowed while Lyudmila poked at the crimson sweet. "So how strong is the transformation? Does it change the magical powers of the fruit?"

Kseniya's smile faded at that. "No. The magic stays the same. I tried really hard, but it only makes them taste and look like strawberries. I got a stomach ache using that on gooseberries."

"Of course. There's no way you could alter something's real nature like that." Lyudmila muttered. "That takes alchemy."

The teenage girl recovered enough to sniff in disdain at that. "Hardly. You can do real transmutation with pure magic. Especially if you're just working with berries. It's not like you're transforming elements. I can change the type of wood in the fireplace for my own rituals. It's not hard."

Marisa chuckled. "You can do that, but it's always better to get the real thing. Mixing magic is dangerous, if fun." She walked forward and patted the girl on the head. "And you shouldn't look so down about the spell working the way it does. I'd say it's almost better that way. I bet you could do all kinds of clever things with that."

"Really?" the girl asked. She looked up at Marisa with sparkles in her eyes. "Like what?"

"I'd love to hear how strawberries that aren't strawberries are going to help you out," the teenager sneered.

Lyudmila crossed her arms. "I'm with Helena. That seems kind of weak."

"Oh? Come on now kids," Marisa carefully adjusted her hat to give the proper arrogant pose. "Haven't you read any stories where someone was vulnerable to a certain substance? Imagine if you could get a monster to eat a mistletoe tart thinking it was strawberry." Marisa's grin widened as she saw comprehension dawn over the faces of the young witches. "I'm sure Ruby would have liked a spell like that at some point, right?"

Marisa turned to the devil who blanched as the rest of the kids followed Marisa's gaze. "Well, ah, I suppose..." The succubus thought for a moment. "Oh right! There was this one lycanthrope hunt where that could have been really useful. You see..."

The kids moved closer as Ruby started telling the story, while Marisa stepped back and sent a wink back towards the table she'd vacated. She wasn't sure if they noticed, but it was important to gloat. She wasn't sure if it was better to reign in hell than serve in heaven, but she was sure it was more fun to reign over the playground than deal with sophomoric sniping from her 'peers.' Especially since she liked kids.

As she turned back to help Ruby's story her eye caught an owl looking down at the group. Normally the night creature wouldn't have stood out, but there weren't many trees for the bird to hide behind. It seemed that some of the parents were smart enough to keep an eye on their kids. Marisa gave the spy a polite nod, then moved into the group to take control of the conversation again. "And let me show you girls another spell that's more useful than you might think..."

* * *

Yuki plowed through the party, ignoring both the questioning looks and the dismissive ones. She had a mission to accomplish and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her. Mai had come because she'd wanted to try to pry secrets out of people and chat with Alice. Yuki had come because there was something here she couldn't get anywhere else.

Her hopes rose as she approached the first table, bottles glistening in the light of the moon. She forced herself to take small steps, not wanting to trip in her dress. Then as the labels on the bottles became visible she stopped and swore. This table's promise had been a dark illusion.

A small imp servant blanched at Yuki's anger. "We are very sorry miss. Are these wines not to your likings?"

Yuki whirled on the creature. "Of course not. I'm looking for alcohol, not grape flavored kids drinks. Point me towards the real liquor."

"Ah..." The imp stared at Yuki for a moment then pointed at another table further down. "We think that may be what you desire?"

"I hope so. I didn't cross dimensions for sour water." Yuki turned and stalked towards the indicated table. Hopefully this one wouldn't disappoint.

As she walked the demon girl she'd brought to the party hurried up to stand beside her. "Uh, isn't it a little early to get into the hard liquors, boss?"

Yuki gave the succubus a sidelong glance. "The hard liquors are the entire point of coming here, Shotglass. You didn't think I asked you along just because you look good in a suit, did you?"

"Well I was kinda hoping..." Shotglass sighed. "So why do you think the liquors here are going to be better than what we get in Makai? I mean you're a baroness now. We don't exactly lack for supply."

"We have supplies from everywhere in Makai," Yuki replied. "But Faerie, the wizard realms, or the new world?" Yuki gave the bartending demon a pointed glance. "There's a lot of alcohol in the world, and we've only scratched the surface."

Shotglass nodded in agreement. "True, mistress." The devil sniffed the air then slowly smiled. "And I think that your plan has come to fruition. Unless Dragons Breath is a common spirit in the outside world."

"Dragons Breath?!" Yuki's heart flipped in her chest, and she half leaped, half flew to the table. There in the middle of the table sat the rumored drink, surrounded by yellow caution tape like sacred ropes surrounded a holy relic. The glorious sight was only magnified by the many other bottles surrounding it, secondary shrines to the splendor that was the main temple. She could almost hear a choir of oni in the background as she surveyed the wonders before her.

Eventually though she snapped back to reality. There was drinking to be done. She turned towards her demonic servant. "We start with the Dragons Breath. I don't want my senses dulled for this."

"Good idea." Shotglass grabbed two mugs and flipped the flagon into her off hand. With a carefully practiced motion she filled both glasses, then cautiously handed one to Yuki. Yuki raised her drink to the succubus, then carefully began drinking the potent mixture.

The first gulp was painfully hot. Dragons Breath was actually made from the breath of dragons, and the mystical flames suffused the brew. If Yuki hadn't been incredibly resistant to fire she'd have died right there. As it was it felt like she was drinking tea right off the stove. She forced herself to ignore the pain and continue on.

Two gulps later her mouth had adjusted to the magical flames and she was able to taste the liquid itself. Her first impression was a metallic tang, copper, or perhaps gold, surrounded by the spicy sweet taste that good hot ciders had. She closed her eyes as the flavors started to build so that she could better recognize them.

Soon the full body of the liquor revealed itself to her. Beyond the heat, beyond the tang of metal and the sweetness of the brew itself was a sort of hum. It was the magic itself in the drought, a pulsing flow that suffused her whole being. And the sweetness and spiciness pulsed with it, rising and falling according to the whims of the drink, not her drinking speed.

Finally the drought ended. Yuki opened her eyes and took a deep breath before huffing out a small cloud of flame. The aftertaste was a little harsh she had to say. Her tongue felt like she'd drunk the dragon's horde instead of its breath. But overall Yuki had to say it had lived up to the hype.

"Phew." Yuki looked up to see Shotglass smiling back at her. "So. What would you suggest next?"

"Obviously we need a palate cleanser. I'm thinking something sweet." The bartending demon started grabbing bottles and various fruits from the table. "Let me whip something up. Alcohol light."

"Don't make it too light," Yuki said as she summoned up a chair. "I don't want to be wasting time on fruit juice here."

"Have I ever disappointed?" Shotglass asked as she started to juggle the ingredients.

Yuki sat back and relaxed. This was going to be a great outing.

* * *

It tweaked her pride to admit it, but Byakuren was slowly starting to realize age was definitely in the mind. While her body hadn't changed in the centuries since her transformation her mind was, well not old per say, but more mature. Her youkai friends had helped keep her youngish, and escaping to Gensoukyo had taken years off her age. However her status as a religious leader and a teacher always made her feel like the adult in the room.

That was probably why she found herself wandering towards a group of the older looking ladies. The ones that had decided if they were going to be immortal witches they might as well go the distance, age to ninety or so, and get a few warts to help drum up business.

She'd had another reason to speak with them though. Which is why she'd left Ellen and her escort behind.

The group of elder witches turned to face her as they reached the crowd. "Good evening," Byakuren said simply with a polite bow. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Well now. I don't think anyone would mind such a polite lady joining their group at a party like this," one of the elders said with a wheezing chuckle. "I can't recall seeing you before dearie. Are you new to this little ball?"

"Ah, I visited once before, but I fear I've been... away for some time." Byakuren grimaced at the memory of her long imprisonment. "I was never much of a real witch for that matter. This is something of a western tradition. The first time I was mostly visiting to learn about your customs."

"Hm...? An eastern witch you say?" Another one of the women squinted at her. "We have been getting a lot of you eastern witches drop by recently I suppose, but if you were far enough back one of us old gals might recognize you. About when did you visit us?"

Byakuren thought for a bit. "Hm... What was it in western years? I'd been a witch for a bit, so it was... a little after 1100 AD? I think?"

Several eyes opened wide in respect at that. Apparently even among these witches that was a long time. However one of the ladies chuckled. "My my. That was a fair bit back. Aye, I was one of those know it all witches that ran things back then. Hm…" The witch gave her another once over and nodded her head. "Aye I remember a lady from the orient that looked like you dropping by around then, though you'll forgive me if I forget your name. After all, you never sent a yuletide card."

"How thoughtless of me," Byakuren replied with a smile. "I hope I didn't offend. I am Byakuren Hijiri, youkai witch of Japan. Though I've retired."

"Retired?" One of the other ladies chuckled at that. "You can't retire from meddling. It's in the blood."

Byakuren shrugged. Attempting to argue the point wouldn't go well so she merely replied, "Well I did become a priest again, so it's more meddling in a different way."

The group laughed at that. "It's too bad we can't mix our meddling here," the eldest said. "It would bring a fine bit of variety to life."

Byakuren smiled, then coughed lightly. She enjoyed the company but she had something she needed to accomplish before she could fully relax. "If I might, I was wondering if you knew someone from that time? Eirene Arbantene she called herself. A witch of the Romaioi."

"Ah." The elder witch's smile faded. "I'm sorry there child, but she fell afoul of the Church I fear. She was never one of the quiet types after all. And with all the religious wars..."

Byakuren stiffened at the news. She gave the group a bow, "Thank you for your time. I'm sorry to bother you over such trivial matters."

The old witch nodded in return. "It's no big deal dearie. Good to remember the old movers and shakers once in a while.

A few more meaningless pleasantries were exchanged before Byakuren retreated to the edge of the barrier. She shouldn't have been surprised really. Being a witch was always a dangerous proposition after all. Byakuren had barely survived herself. And as a proper Buddhist she shouldn't be distraught by the cycle of death and rebirth.

But she found herself wiping her eyes anyway. After all it had been one of the most important events in her life.

*She'd had to run from her home country for a bit. People were starting to suspect she was living too long to be human, so she took a vacation.

Still it was a good time. She'd managed to travel all the way to India, meeting fantastic youkai along the way. Then on to the fabled city of Baghdad, a place where magic was openly practiced in the streets, though always with a proper religious screen.

It was there when she met Eirene. The western mage was of a similar age, and interested in the many stories that Byakuren had from her homeland. In return the western witch had told her of the demons in her own lands, and invited Byakuren to visit the great witches' conclave.

Byakuren had been well into her wine cups by the end of the ball, and she'd ended up blurting out the truth behind her work.

"It's not that I really like youkai. But our power is tied to theirs. So I save them whenever I can."

The other witch had looked surprised at that. But then Eirene had smiled. "Well, I imagine they don't care, so long as they're saved."

It was something her brother might have said.*

Byakuren sighed and shook off the lingering memories. "It seems I have a ways to go as a monk. I keep getting trapped in illusions."

Still she found herself smiling at the memory.

She brushed her hair back and headed back towards the group of elder witches. It would be impolite to simply sit in the corner all night. And she was sure their conversation, if simple, would be interesting.

* * *

Alice slipped through the crowds effortlessly, her only pauses coming when she had to smile and reveal her grimoire to a devil who looked like they were going to proposition her. It had been quite successful so far. She'd managed to get to the refreshment table, grab a drink and some snacks, then escape to the outer circles of the party without any issue. She had to admit this was kind of defeating the whole point of going to a ball, but that was just the kind of person she was. She prefered to spend time with friends rather than mingle.

Fortunately Mai had shadowed her, along with the demon butler Mai had brought as her escort. The quietly smiling magician was hardly the most gregarious of people, but the company was still appreciated.

As the trio stood together and sampled the refreshments Alice's eyes scanned over the crowd. It was strange. The movement was instinctive enough to be automatic, but new enough for it to seem strange to her. In Gensoukyo she'd been something of an afterthought to the big powers. When she'd joined the coven with Patchouli and Marisa however things had changed suddenly. Pretty much every major power had dropped by to visit after that, with expressions very similar to the polite smiles of the magi that had fought over her when she'd first dropped into Makai.

She didn't want to admit it, but the sudden attention had panicked her. She'd considered escaping to the SDM or Makai for a bit before her mother had made an unannounced appearance. Shinki's guileless smile, accompanied by pointed praise and Yumeko's icy glare helped calm things down.

After that she'd started paying more attention to who was saying and doing what. Patchouli and Marisa were useless when it came to understanding people in power, and Remilia was actively working to get the three magus to support her own ambitions. So it fell upon her to see how the wind was blowing. And now that she'd trained herself to keep an open eye, it was hard to turn it off.

What she was seeing right now were groups forming based upon apparent age. There were exceptions of course, but in general the patterns fit. The most ancient witches had formed their little huddles and were actually treating the party like a social event, catching up with old friends and sharing minor magics.

The other two groups were less casual. One was mostly composed of middle aged looking casters in more conservative garb. That's not to say they were drab however. All of them seemed to carry magical artifacts and familiars of some sort, and most of them were showing off spells as well. Alice wasn't impressed with the variety of magics being tossed about, but there were some interesting variants every now and then. "I wonder how many of those Marisa will steal?" Alice muttered. Mai rolled her eyes and sniffed, but Alice could see the ice magician's mouth turn up slightly.

The third group was the most natural looking to Alice. Young, well dressed for a night on the town, and possessing more nonhuman attributes then the older witches. Most of those were just entering the hall, probably because most had to go through the proving process outside. As they came in they split up and began to circulate, talking with other mages in the group and the demons who were standing around.

Those two groups of younger magicians didn't seem to interact much. In fact they seemed to be alternating between actively glaring at each other and pretending the other side didn't exist. Alice was impressed. There had to be a fairly deep rift in the community for that animosity to coalesce. Magi were innately self-absorbed to some degree. Usually petty disagreements and infighting amongst close peers prevented witches from forming huge social groups. The witches that were in magical schools had their rivalries of course, but most schools were small.

Alice pondered the problem for a bit before vocalizing her guesses to Mai. "So, us Makai magicians versus the older holdouts?"

Mai nodded. "Not just Makai. Look."

Alice looked at the gathering that Mai was pointing at. She almost missed it, but eventually she realized the oddity. The witches' garb and mystical implements showed they were from the rebuilt City of Wonders, where the djinn and other related creatures had fled. "Ah. It's other realms as well. I'm so used to people picking clothes from random countries I missed the difference in magical styles. So it's a generational divide after all. The witches who were big names in the outside world and fled to hidden realms, versus those of us who were born in magical spaces."

Mai crossed her arms and smiled slightly. The devil behind her added, "It's mostly those witches who are from mixed realms as opposed to wizard only realms. People who actively live side by side with devils, fey or other legendary creatures. The witches from pure magical realms and the European witches who don't engage in their realm's social activities compose most of the old guard."

"Wait," Alice blinked. "Does that mean we are the sociable, reasonable witches, and that there are people more stuck up and removed from reality than us?"

"Um…." For once Mai looked startled at the comment. "I guess?"

Alice shook her head and sighed. What was wrong with the world?

* * *

Patchouli sipped the wine lightly. It was a fairly strong jug, probably an older vintage meant to be cut with water, but Patchouli hadn't bothered. While her constitution was terrible, years of living with a vampire had built up her tolerance to alcohol even before she ended up in Gensoukyo.

"Um… Miss Patchouli, what are we actually doing here?" Koakuma asked. The little devil had been fiddling with her suit for most of the evening. Patchouli wasn't sure why her familiar hated suits, but the little devil had fought tooth and nail over that part of the plan. That was probably why Koa had sold her out to Alice, not that the devil girl would have held back even if Patchouli had acquiesced. Maybe it was the pants.

She blinked, realizing her mind had wandered. "Ah. Why do you think we're here for anything in particular Koakuma?"

"Because if it's a party you wanted you could have just gone to any one of the parties in Gensoukyo. Or asked Remilia to throw one. Instead we're here with a bunch of witches you either aren't interested in, or people you hate because of the last Walpurgisnacht we went to." Koakuma sighed. "I mean, maybe you could have shown up to flaunt off your hot girlfriends, but then you'd have just asked Alice, Marisa and me. And you'd have gotten me and Marisa to wear skimpy outfits and cling to you and Alice."

Patchouli shook her head. "That's your fantasy, not mine Koakuma."

Koakuma stomped her foot. "Please Miss Patchouli. My fantasy has ALL of us wearing skimpy outfits." The little devil smiled. "Though you aren't fighting the girlfriends bit, so does that mean…?"

"That means I know some things are beyond even the power of magic." Patchouli rolled her eyes. "Still I suppose I should explain what we're doing. We're going to start a war."

Koakuma twitched. "Again?"

"Ah, the 'Lunar War' was unintentional. And also something of a farce." Patchouli finished the glass of wine and set it down. "This one might be more involved."

Patchouli couldn't help but smile as Koakuma blinked at her. It was always fun to confuse the girl. "Um, you aren't serious Patchouli right? I mean, it's not like we have an army or anything and well…."

"I'm as serious as I am about killing Marisa to get my books back," Patchouli replied.

Koakuma's eyes narrowed as the devil tried to decide how bad that was. Patchouli considered explaining the matter to her in full, but a familiar face moving through the crowd caught her eye. It seemed it was time. "I should mention that you look good in a suit Koakuma."

"Eh?!" Koakuma started in surprise. Patchouli took the opening to begin moving in towards her prey, the little devil having to dash to catch up.

Patchouli reached her target just as the woman joined a group of other witches. Some looked older than they had before but Patchouli recognized most. She approached the group calmly and coughed to draw attention to herself.

The little group mostly just gave her a dismissive look and turned away with a sneer, but the woman she'd picked out first looked surprised. "Hmm?" The witch turned to look at Patchouli. "Is that really you Heather Verlinden? I would have thought you'd be too ashamed to show your face here again," she asked with a vicious smirk.

"It's Patchouli Knowledge now, Marie Leclerc." Patchouli shrugged. "And why would I be ashamed? After all I'm one of the few true witches here, as opposed to spellcasting secretaries."

That got the group's full attention. She heard some angry mutterings from the women, but Marie stepped forward to confront her directly. "Oh is that so Miss Knowledge?" the woman spat. "Big talk from a child. I forget, are you even a hundred years old?"

Patchouli raised an eyebrow. "Bringing age into it, Leclerc? You're only thirty years older than me, otherwise we wouldn't have run into each other."

"Much to my misfortune," Marie waved her hand as if dismissing a foul smell. "I don't know why you earth born magicians even bothered to show up. Didnt you learn last time that no one's going to be impressed that you studied with a whopping four magician families? Or with your second rate familiar?" The woman smiled viciously. "Though I suppose you've only got the second rate familiar now that your little 'conclave' is dead."

Patchouli had been prepared for the taunt, but it still caused her to flinch. Koakuma took it less well. "How dare you! Miss Patchouli's family-"

Patchouli put an arm on her familiar's shoulder to stop her. She was grateful for Koakuma's support, but letting the little devil take a swing at her foe would be a mistake right now. Instead she forced a disinterested look and replied, "Second rate? I see your masters still haven't gotten around to teaching you the basics of demonology. Probably for the best, really. A simple rote spellcaster who can't see the strengths and weaknesses of demons at a glance really shouldn't be allowed to summon them."

"Tch." Marie grimaced unable to fully refute the accusation. Patchouli had always suspected part of the older girl's insults had come from jealousy. "More like you don't have the power to summon up anything really dangerous. Real magicians know they must understand the seven great mysteries before binding a useful familiar."

Patchouli sniffed. "Great mysteries? Ha!" She allowed her own sneer to show. "Meaningless babble for dabblers who need benchmarks to prove to themselves they're really learning magic. There's only one mastery for a witch! The true secret of immortality. Everything else is just a means to an end. Knowledge is without limit. A witch proves herself by using her knowledge."

"Oh? And how do you use it? Curing warts? Blessing cows?" Marie laughed harshly. "Tell me the grand experiments the peasant daughter of an accountant and a housewife has accomplished."

"My parents mastered magic in a world where mana was all but gone," Patchouli hissed. "While you were repeating basic charms, I learned how to scrape power from the tiniest of hiding holes. While you hid from the church in far realms, I practiced right next to them. While you sat in classes having simple knowledge handed to you I constructed spells from whole cloth, learning everything I could to master the world around me."

Patchouli began to shake as she shouted at the woman before her. "My family was the longest living branch of witches on Earth. We were not killed by the church, or by the demons we summoned, or even by wars that covered the entire world, and we only left when the magic in the world was too small to keep any youkai alive." She cut off the other woman's rebuttal. "I have bargained with vampire lords. I've fought gods to a standstill. I've sent a rocket to the moon! That is the legacy of my family! What have you done?"

Marie rocked back before returning with her own tirade. "What, am I supposed to be impressed with your playing around? I've worked to master techniques you fools lost centuries ago. While you've been playing with humans I've been studying magic every day. I'm researching spells you peasants can't even comprehend. A half taught wizard like you has no right to judge me! You and your little country coven should stick to telling fortunes to your village like the dabblers you are."

"Dabblers is it?" Patchouli turned to see Alice and Marisa stride into the widening circle of mages. Alice had a disinterested air around her while Marisa was smiling. But the little Shanghai doll next to Alice was holding a razor, and Marisa was idly flipping her mini-hakkero. Patchouli's unease faded away as her allies moved to stand beside her. Alice looked Marie up and down before continuing, "And who are you to judge anyone's skill in magic? Your kind seem to love waving around artifacts, but you don't possess any. Patchouli on the other hand is capable of standing with the master of the Hakkero and the holder of the Book of Alice."

Marie flinched as her coterie of hangers on slowly edged away. Patchouli couldn't help but smirk. That was the problem with living in a realm filled only with immortal magicians. No room for advancement. Still given what had happened last time….

"She is one of the finest students at the University of the Silent Pine, and a descendant of Niviane" stated an older witch as she strode into the circle. Patchouli recognized her as Brenda, the headmistress of the so called university. Just like last time the woman was in a severe black dress with a floating shawl and intricately carved staff. Marie flushed with relief and stepped aside to let the older witch handle matters. "And while I'm certain your accomplishments are quite distinguished in your own realm, in the realms of magic I fear they aren't that impressive, even if they could be confirmed. Perhaps if you had an organization of some sort…"

Patchouli's eyes narrowed. This was the final step. Last time Brenda had hid Marie under a bundle of rules and organizational runarounds. She had to unsettle this woman.

"Alice is lady Shinki's daughter. You will show some respect."

Patchouli started as Mai stalked into the circle, her demon familiars dragging in an annoyed looking Yuki as well. The ice magician's wings had shifted to their devilish form, and her usual smile was replaced by a scowl. "She was recognized as a worthy member of the goddess' court. If you insult her you insult our whole realm." She walked up to stand next to Alice, glaring at the opposing magicians.

"Damn it Mai, why'd you have to drag me over for this?" Yuki muttered as she adjusted her dress. The fire witch moved to stand next to Marisa as their demon friends attended Koakuma. "I was having fun at the bar. Alice doesn't need us to cover for her. You just want front row seats for the carnage when they kick the crap out of those puffed up posers." The magicians behind Patchouli laughed at the display. The Makai crew was out for blood.

Brenda gave an exaggerated shrug. "I suppose that is somewhat of note, but we are magicians. Not politicians. The title of 'greatest mage in Makai' means as little as the title 'greatest mage in Belgium.'" She waved her finger to chide the crowd. "You have no real standing here. If you were part of a recognized college of course you could offer more standardized proof of your status but…"

"She's part of a barony," Yuki interrupted. "We're part of a magocracy, which counts under the rules. They're all nobility." She pointed to where Elle, the office lady succubus, was standing among the demons. "Give her the paperwork. She'll have it done." Yuki's eyes narrowed. "So now what?"

Patchouli looked over at Brenda with a smirk. "Shall I make a formal challenge now?"

The older mage looked nonplussed at Yuki's declaration, but quickly recovered. "You can't," she replied shortly. "No challenges are allowed on Walpurgisnacht."

"It _was_ a little impolite of you to start a fight tonight."

Patchouli sighed as Byakuren entered into the fray. While it was nice that someone was there to keep actual violence from occurring, unfortunately she was starting on the wrong side.

Bykauren stepped between the two groups and turned to face Patchouli. "This is a meeting for us witches to enjoy. While I can understand some animosity over certain rules, tonight isn't the time to argue over it. You should instead look to enjoying your time with those you like."

Patchouli seethed as Brenda grinned in triumph. "Thank you. It's good to see some wisdom and reason among the delegations from the demon realms. The ability to reasonably resolve disputes like this is one of the things that separates us from the lesser demons and beasts after all."

Patchouli could almost hear the air freeze around Byakuren. Patchouli raised an eyebrow to the Buddhist witch, while Marisa let out a low whistle. It seemed the one good thing about having utterly reprehensible enemies is they were skilled at annoying everyone else as well.

A patently false smile forced itself onto Byakuren's face before she turned around. "Yes. We should resolve this with a simple contest instead of all this petty bickering. That should appease everyone's pride and entertain the others."

"A contest?" Brenda stepped back at Byakuren's sudden shift in character. "But that's…"

"A great idea." The crowd parted to reveal a striking woman in a business suit, with Ellen standing behind. "However it would be far too hasty to do it right now, don't you agree Ellen?"

Ellen nodded happily. "That's right, Kirke! We need invitations and rules and confetti and stuff!"

Patchouli found herself instinctively reaching for her spell cards before she stopped herself. Somehow she knew, instinctively, that this woman was _the_ Kirke, the witch of Greek legend.

The two casually walked next to the two groups, before Ellen branched off to stare at Mai. "Would the evening of the midnight sun be reasonable to both parties?"

Byakuren hesitated, probably realizing she wasn't supposed to be engaging in witch duels. So Patchouli stepped forward to help. "Yes, that sounds fair."

Brenda hesitated as well. "Contracts signed on this day can't be enforced…."

"I trust both sides would be unwilling to hurt their reputations by not showing up," Kirke replied cheerily. "After all that would almost be the same as admitting defeat." She raised a hand to silence Brenda's next objection. "And don't worry about the rules or other details. I'll handle that matter myself. You trust me to do that, right?"

The college witch's eyes hardened. "Fair enough. Well then I guess we shall meet again later to discuss the details. Come along Marie." The two gave Patchouli a withering glance before turning and heading back into the party.

Kirke stretched. "Well then, that's that. Try to enjoy the rest of the party." The ancient witch chuckled. "I'd say don't do anything you wouldn't do at home, but I've heard about Gensoukyo, so instead I ask you to not shoot anyone tonight." Kirke waved and walked away. "I trust you to see to the rest Ellen."

* * *

As Kirke walked away Ellen took it upon herself to handle the most important problem remaining. She pointed at Mai. "You! Fluffy wings! Now!"

The white clad witch immediately switched her wings back to their proper angelic appearance. Ellen patted the wings to make sure it wasn't just an illusion then nodded in approval. Fluffiness was an important quality in a witch after all.

When she turned around she saw everyone else staring at her with odd expressions. "What?" she asked holding Socrates closer. She wasn't used to being the focus of attention.

"You know Kirke," Patchouli pointed out dryly.

"You remember Kirke," Marisa stated shaking her head. "You sometimes forget your own name Ellen. How do you remember her?"

Ellen considered the matter. How did she and Kirke keep meeting up? "Ah! She always finds me. She likes my fluffy magic so she looks for me every Walpurgisnacht. I guess we do this every year?" She smiled brightly as more of her memories came back to her. "She taught me a lot of animal related spells about a thousand years ago."

The group surrounding her blinked at that. "How old are you Ellen, dear?" Byakuren asked.

Ellen looked at Socrates. "Hm… I don't remember. How about you Socrates?" The black cat meowed at her. Seeing that he'd be no help she instead decided to turn to math. "Let's see. King Duncan died a little after I became a full magician, but the calendar changed a little later so…."

Byakuren coughed lightly. "Well, the details aren't important. We should probably ask about that contest we seem to have accidently stumbled into."

"Ah that's just a simple contest. It'll be seven on seven with small bets. But I'll help you so you should win easy!" Ellen waved off the other's concerned looks.

Patchouli's interjection was cut off by the sound of a flute. "The dance is starting! Finally!" Ellen placed Socrates on her head and grabbed Mai by the arm as the band started up. "Come on. Let's go."

Mai squawked in protest, but didn't pull away as Ellen dragged her onto the dance floor. The band began a simple galliard, and Ellen took the lead. It was a little overly refined for her admittedly, but she'd long since given up on the band doing anything from her era.

Yuki flubbed the early steps, but the Makai magician managed to recover her equilibrium during Ellen's first solo segment. She smiled at her fluffy winged partner's success, and took the other woman's arm as the dance continued.

Alice and Koakuma had also taken the floor, though the others were sitting out. It was too bad, Ellen thought. Some activity might help Patchouli with her asthma, and Marisa really needed to learn more formal dances.

As the music slowed to a stop Ellen bowed to her partner. "Thank you for the dance."

Mai returned the bow. "My pleasure." Ellen smiled brightly. She'd finally gotten the silent ice magician to speak!

Her enthusiasm dulled a little as the band started in with the brassy sounds of swing music. She started towards the edge of the floor, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked up to see Mai smiling broadly. "My turn~"

"Whoa!" Socrates leaped for safety as Ellen was whirled back to the center of the floor.

* * *

Mai sipped the blood orange juice that was part of her lavish breakfast setting. She was exhausted from the all-night party, but any Makai mage worth their salt learned how to handle lack of sleep. Though most Makai magicians didn't have a staff of trained demons helping out around the house.

The dance had turned out well for her. She'd managed to get everyone on the floor at some point. Even Byakuren. Patchouli had managed some of the slower waltzes with both Mai and her own companions. And Ellen had proved surprisingly adept at all styles of dancing. She made a note to learn more about the mysterious forest magician at some point.

As she started in on the pancakes Yuki stumbled out of the second floor hallway and oozed down the banister. "Mornin," the fire mage said, before throwing back a mug of coffee. Mai gave her friend a look at the display. "I don't want you complaining about my drinking. This was a once a decade chance here," Yuki replied.

Mai just shrugged and went back to her breakfast. She couldn't complain too much. Yuki had given her several dances before becoming too inebriated to continue. Besides the drinks had been good. Just not as good as the hash browns here were.

Yuki worked her way through three more mugs before pausing. "Hey Mai. Did I actually challenge a mage college to a ritual duel last night or was that a dream?"

"We did," Mai stated.

Yuki groaned. "Ugh. You at least have an excuse, since you're trying to get into Alice's skirt. I should have known better damn it!"

Mai shrugged. It wasn't that big a deal, right?

"You think any fight where Alice is one of the competitors is going to be small?" Yuki sighed. "We're in such trouble."

Mai winced. Yuki had a point. Still she did want to show up those out realm magicians herself.

She turned her mind to more immediate matters. "I'm still trying to get in your skirt too."

Yuki merely grabbed another mug of coffee in response. The girl was so old fashioned about certain things.

* * *

Marisa looked down at the message in her hands. The fact that an owl had delivered it was weird enough, but the paper and seal were all of a make that was completely unfamiliar to Marisa. The contents were even more ridiculous.

"A summer camp?" Marisa muttered, reading over the words again. "Here? In Gensoukyo?" The idea seemed ludicrous in her mind. Even more confusing was the suggestion inherent to the letter. "Run by me?"

She had to admit Gensoukyo was a great place for a crash course in magic. But Marisa had no idea how to be responsible for kids. She wasn't all that great at being responsible in general. But somehow two parents were willing to entrust their child to her. This was a recipe for disaster. Marisa considered just throwing the paper away, but she read on, just in case there was some semblance of sanity hidden away.

Then she reached the 'payment' section of the letter.

"Maybe I should start talking to Keine about how to run a class," Marisa muttered thoughtfully as her eyes ran over the list of magical artifacts being offered her.

* * *

Alice shivered as a magical tone went off in her mind. She'd been trying to pretend it wasn't going to happen, but she knew there were forces that even the Hakurei barrier couldn't stop.

Sighing she stood and put aside the sewing she'd been using to calm her nerves. Gripping her book tightly she walked to a large standing mirror and cast the spell she needed to complete the magic circuit.

As the red clad figure of the goddess of Makai appeared in place of her own reflection, Alice nervously raised a hand. "Hello mother."

"Hello Alice dear," Shinki said. The woman's worried expression told Alice everything she needed to know about the conversation that was about to happen. "I hear you've gotten yourself in something of a contest."

* * *

Patchouli bowed her head to Remilia as the vampire wandered into her corner of the library. "Thanks again for the help."

"It wasn't that hard. The fates were demanding something like this happen for a while." Remilia flopped down in a chair, then glared at Koakuma briefly before grabbing a book at random. Patchouli idly wondered if her friend could read the grimoire or was just holding it to look refined. "I can't fiddle with the contest itself though. Not with a goddess or two looking over the event."

"Ms Patchouli will win," Koakuma stated simply. The little devil frowned. "Though I'm a little worried about the others..."

"They have the skills. It will come down to the design of the contest itself," Patchouli stated simply.

Remilia chuckled. "It sounds like you're going to be having fun Patchy. Just remember to invite me when it begins."

"I wouldn't think of leaving you out of it," Patchouli said, returning her attention to her book. "After all, I want you and Sakuya around to kill them messily if they cheat too much."

"Don't get my hopes up Patchy," Remilia said as she smiled. "It's been so long since I've been able to have some 'messy' fun."

Patchouli made a mental note to talk to Sakuya about slaughtering a village full of cultists or something in the near future. If Remilia was in a violent mood, Flandre probably was too.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," Ichirin said. Unzan nodded behind her.

"Yeah! That sounds super cool!" Nue added happily.

Byakuren hid her face in her hands. "I'm being such a bad example." She shook her head. How did she let herself get involved with this.

"Well, it's not too different from the religious fight we had recently," Nazrin said helpfully.

Shou winced. "Only in the eyes of Gensoukyo. You of all people know how big the difference is spiritually Nazrin."

"Well there's no backing out now, so you might as well crush them!" Murasa stated, with a broad smile. "Don't worry! We'll all be cheering you on."

Byakuren just shook her head again. Such a big mistake. "At least no one else knows."

* * *

"And then Byakuren was like, 'Oh no you didn't,' and challenged them to a duel. So Kirke stepped in and we set up the fight and then I made Mai's wings fluffy again," Ellen waved her arms to try to convey the importance of this statement before picking up her tea and sipping it again. "So that's how that went."

"That is interesting," her guest said. "Can you tell me when the contest is?"

"Midsummer night," Ellen replied. She caught herself then looked over the woman who had been interviewing her. "Um, sorry, but who are you again? I forgot."

The tengu stopped writing notes long enough to wave and smile. "No worries! I'm the pure and honest reporter Aya Shameimaru, at your service!"

Ellen nodded. "Thanks! Anyway then the dancing started…"


End file.
